Facing Destiny
by Tsu-sama
Summary: Tsubasa Yamada is a normal boy, well sort've. He keeps a secret that can change the world forever. He is a Digidestine, he has been one for so long. He lives a missirible life and tries to kill himself. But when, evil attacks will a hero rise?
1. Prolouge

_Darkness, what is it? Why must we all fall to it? Obey it? Why am I doomed to know it? Be it? - Tsubasa Yamada, 13._  
  
Tsubasa sighed as he looked at the barren world ahead of him darkness around him, coldness in the air. He couldn't feel anything not anymore. It was all nothing yet he couldn't help but feel graditude.  
  
'Ha, graditude?' He questioned inside his mind, 'Why should I give graditude for my pain.'  
  
He tried to fight the emotions, he really did. But to no avail. Darkness over through him.  
  
Tsubasa's eyes oppened realising the truth. Tsubasa was a normal lad. He had spiky brown hair and forest green eyes. One would look into his eyes and feel the rymthic movement of the trees around them.  
  
Tsubasa was always close to nature more then anyone could imagine but recently he didn't know what to do.  
  
'I have been broken before.' He spat at himself. He stood up from is sitting position and looked at the cold, empty world.  
  
'Pain, agony, suffering, all caused by other humans, How can they do this to eachother?' Tsubasa's pain was caused by the darkness around him growing. Tsubasa felt a tear roll down his eye but he grabbed it before it fell.  
  
'No.' He echoed in his mind, 'I will not cry, I promised not to.'  
  
The green-eyed boy looked around him a vision of the world coming into site. Memorys appearing he couldn't handle it.  
  
He was mearly in his kitchen. The knife so close to him yet so far. Still on the counter to the left yet Tsubasa was to afraid to pick it up.  
  
He remembered the times in the digital world. His partner Agumon X, he was a true friend but he is gone now, gone with the wind.  
  
The boy with brown hair couldn't remember another person he loved, all shadows. His parents didn't care for him they just treated him like the Pharroh treated the Jews in the story of Mozis. He was nothing but a slave, a laborer.  
  
His mom was kind but he couldn't remember her. His father, who he loathed, killed her. At least spiritually. Now she is in a mental institue.  
  
As a child when the little kids asked, "Where's your mom?" and Tsubasa gave an honest answer as he always did. He was laughed at, no not him, his mother. He hated that for his mother was the only one he loved.  
  
Tsubasa's father on the other hand was a cruel man only using Tsubasa for labor, he would careless if Tsubasa killed himself.  
  
Friends? Tsubasa would often ask himself about friends, who are they? There were people who claimed to be his friends but were they really? Agumon X was his only true friend.  
  
Tsubasa stood up his clothes stained with red blood as he grabbed the knife.  
  
His mind exploded on what to do with the pain? Why?  
  
He remembered his heart break to.  
  
He was in love with a girl who's name pains him to say. She was the most beatiful thing he had ever seen, long blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She was amazing.  
  
Tsubasa had never felt so much pain as when his heart was broken, even when his father wipped him.  
  
The words she said still living in his mind, "I am sorry... Can we still be friends?"  
  
He ran away, it was to much he quit school and stayed at home in hard-labor all day. Being wipped and beat. Scars all over his body. It was better then looking at her again.  
  
So now Tsubasa stood, should he? End his life? What does he have to lose?  
  
He thought over every detail before saying his finally words, "Nothing, I have nothing to lose."  
  
He pushed the knife into his body and through all the pain a smile came on his face.  
  
"I will finally see you again, my true friend."  
-------------------------------------------------------  
This is my first atempt at something angsty. Hope you like it.  
  



	2. Can't Go Away

The boy stood there his eyes wide open. His brown hair covering his right eye. He had green eyes that were so pure they had no limit. A person could get lost in the pure forest of his eyes. Or at least, they used to be pure.  
  
'How could I live?' He muttered in his head. Banging his fist on the ground and the object on it.  
  
The boy's environment came into site. He was in a forest one that matched his green eyes. A tear built up and rolled down and as the tear hit the ground it began to rain.  
  
Unbeknownst to the boy he was being followed, followed by a dark figure. The dark figure had pale skin and glowing red eyes. In the rain he wasn't to reclusive like he had planned. But still, the boy who was not paying attention to him was the only other one there.  
  
The figure chuckled, "Heh," He laughed, "Two forests are crying."  
  
The boy looked around lifting his blood covered hand from the ground when he felt the serge of pain that followed he clutched his hand. The boy screamed as pain rushed to him for when he hit the ground he hit a piece of glass that was now lodged into his skin.  
  
"Why can't I die?" The boy screamed and as if by command lightning blasted across the sky.  
  
The boy closed eyes and in his head counted thirty seconds. When he was done right on que thunder rung in his ears.  
  
He knew he couldn't try to kill himself again. Someone, he didn't know who but someone, was trying to make sure he stayed alive.  
  
The boy spoke in a quiet voice, "Tsubasa, my name is..." He looked around. He felt like he was being watched but tried to ignore the feeling and finished, "Tsubasa."  
  
As he said his name he stood up and walked over to the tree that was the closest to him. Even in the biggest of storms the leaves remained green and happy. It reminded Tsubasa of someone he knew.  
  
He smiled as her name went past his lips, "Pacchiri." Then he immediately felt disgusted as he remember what she did to him. "No," He shouted looking up at the heavens, "I can't still love her...."  
  
Tsubasa hit his head on the tree he was standing next to. He kept on denying it but he didn't know how much longer he could. He still loved her.  
  
Love doesn't work like a game, you can't quit at any time. You are forced to live with it, forever.  
  
Tsubasa didn't know if he could stand the pain for that long. Tsubasa walked deeper into the woods, his torn up pants and shirt getting caught on almost every tree but he kept walking. When he walked with his shirt caught on a tree the rip got bigger as did the void in his heart.  
  
Tsubasa never wanted to see them again, never. As he walked deeper and deeper into the woods he only found the one thing he didn't want to find... home.  
  
He found a clearing in the forest and he walked through it. He later regretted that, he walked right onto a hill that over looked none other then Odiaba, his home city. The one place he didn't want to be.  
  
He was about to go back when he collapsed. No warning he just collapsed and landed on the ground with his back in the air.  
  
While he collapsed Tsubasa entered a sort've dream state where he found his hope. The hope that had vanished never to come back.  
  
Standing before him in a void of darkness was his best friend, his only real friend. The friend looked like a dinosaur, an orange dinosaur to be exact. Tsubasa's friend had green eyes and sharp teeth.  
  
Tsubasa felt a tear come to his eye as he spoke gently, "Agumon."  
  
Agumon smiled and walked forward. When he got close enough he hugged his partner. When the reunion was over Agumon spoke, "I will be back... Alive."  
  
Tsubasa felt the little hope he had come rising back, "Really? It will be great!"  
  
Agumon smiled and then frowned, "I hate to be the one to break it to you but I am coming back to help you stop an evil. Once the evil is gone I must part again."  
  
In a moment of shock Tsubasa felt all the hope vanish, "Well then... At least I get to see you for a bit."  
  
"Yah, at least a little bit." The dinosaur said smiling a little, "I'll see you soon."  
  
Tsubasa went back to his cold, emotionless self and said, "Yah, see you soon."  
  
Tsubasa's eyes fluttered open, he was at the bottom of the hill. As he tried to get up he noticed his shirt was covered in mud.  
  
He looked at it and sighed. He figured that while he was "asleep" he fell down and because it was raining the ground was muddy and slippery so he slipped down the hill and his shirt got muddy, not that he really cared.  
  
He knew he couldn't leave the city know so he decided to walk... somewhere. He wasn't sure where though.  
  
'Home?' He asked himself, no his father didn't care.  
  
"Pacchiri's..." He then remembered what had happened and said no.  
  
In the end he decided he would stay on the beach, it may not be the safest place but its better then with his dad or her...  
  
He woke up in the morning and saw a person. The person was a blond haired girl with blue eyes. She wore a pink skirt that went down to her knees and a sleeveless striped shirt. She let he blond hair flow down to her shoulders but no further.  
  
Tsubasa felt like running away once he realized who it was...  
  
"Hello, sleepy head." The cheerful voice said.  
  
Tsubasa tried to stay calm, "Hello Pacchiri."  
  
"I see your not sleeping at home today."  
  
"Anywhere is better then with my dad."  
  
Pacchiri was the only one besides Tsubasa and his father who knew of what Tsubasa's father did to him. Pacchiri was the only person who he showed emotions around, he couldn't risk it with anybody else.  
  
"I suppose so," She said smiling.  
  
"Leave it to you to always be cheery its in your name, Pac**chiri**," Tsubasa said faking a smile.  
  
"Leave it to you to always be funny **Tsu**basa." Emphasizing the Tsu part of his name.  
  
"So, how did you find me here?" Tsubasa asked.  
  
"Oh please," she said laughing, "I know you better then you know you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Pacchiri chuckled, "Never mind."  
  
"How can you always stay so happy?"  
  
Pacchiri smiled a big smile and simply said, " I have my ways."  
  
Tsubasa stood up and got off the sandy ground of the beach.  
  
"So," Tsubasa said while they walked off of the beach and onto the paved streets of Odiaba, "How was your night?"  
  
"Good, how was yours?"  
  
Tsubasa tried to be honest, "Lets just say it was a unique expiernce."  
  
"Sleeping on the beach?"  
  
"No, the night."  
  
Pacchiri sighed but tried to hide it, why was Tsubasa always so secretive?  
  
The two thirteen year olds began to talk about other useless topics: school, weekends and other things along those lines.  
  
Tsubasa was grateful, Pacchiri didn't seem to know he tried to kill himself after she rejected him.  
  
Soon they came to the school that they both went to. As they walked into the building they saw a kid with blue eyes similar to those of Pacchiri. The blue eyed kid had spiky blond hair and wore a green shirt with yellow sleeves. The kid also wore short tan jeans.  
  
"Takeru, I..." A girl next to him said. The girl had brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Brown eyes that had an incredibly caring depth to them. The girl wore a pink shirt and tan shorts. Two hair clips on either side of her hair closed the deal.  
  
Takeru smiled, "Hikari, I..." Takeru said moving closer to her.  
  
Tsubasa toned them out he didn't want to have to see anything related to romance.  
  
Eventually Tsubasa parted with Pacchiri so they could go to there classes. Tsubasa was after all, a grade ahead of Pacchiri.  
  
Tsubasa was walking down the halls when he heard something. He ran down the desolate hallways to see what it was and found something laying on the ground. It resembled a shining silver Cell Phone but had a strange mark on the front. It looked like a japanese symbol. Tsubasa began to read it.  
  
"翼" He read, "Thats my name..."  
  
The cell phone-like-thing began to glow and Tsubasa new these were the new digivices. This single object that would let him find Agumon... His true friend. He smiled inwardly more excited then even yet on the outside appeared emotionless.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I think this came out okay, tell me what you think. R and R please.  
  



	3. The First Flame

Its that time drum roll  
  
Review Responses!!! Okay here we go:  
To SilverFoxRocker: Thanks, I was going to drag on chapter one for longer but I ran our of time. The story is one of the stories where you got to find the pieces of the puzzle and put them together. Like a mystery in a way. But don't worry, all questions will be answered in time.  
  
To Dragon shadow1(): Let the X generation rule! :p  
  
Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate it.  
----------------------------------------  
Pacchiri kept looking at the clock. The clock was high on the wall of her Mathematics class. The teacher, Gentaru-Sensei, looked at her. He wore a black suit with a black tie everyday. Though he was stern and incredibly strict it was evident he was bad at matching colors. His blue pants told it all.  
  
'Wasn't it ten o' clock an hour ago?' She asked staring at the clock. The clock didn't seem to ever change.  
  
Gentaru-Sensei looked around. His eyes moved seeing every student in his class. When his eyes hit Pacchiri looking at the clock he snapped.  
  
"Pacchiri! Get back to work!"  
  
Pacchiri was suprised and looked at Gentaru-Sensei's stone hard face. She tried to smile but through the shock, she ended up looking like she was crying, "Yes, Sensei."  
  
"Bah, just stop crying and get back to work," He spat at Pacchiri.  
  
Pacchiri was about to say something like, "I wasn't going to cry." Or "Why would I cry?" but she decided against it.  
  
No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the multiplication and division, she couldn't. Her thought kept drifting to her best friend and what happened the day before.  
  
She felt the memories of the pain and darkness she had felt.  
  
"Pacchiri..." Tsubasa had begun to stutter, "I... I... I love you..."  
  
Pacchiri did what she knew she shouldn't have but she did, "Tsubasa, I... I don't love you..."  
  
She stopped the rest from playing inside her head, it hurt to much. She felt a tear roll down her eye and caught it before it dropped of her gentle face.  
  
Several of he classmates looked at her oddly but she made the frown vanish and replaced it with a smile. Indeed fake but real enough to convince her classmates.  
  
"Pacchiri," A voice called inside your head, "Pacchiri..."  
  
Pacchiri quickly responded quietly so her classmates didn't hear, "What?"  
  
"Pacchiri..." The voice said again become small and smaller.  
  
"Pacchiri!" Gentaru-Sensei yelled, "What is 3.147 6.12 / 9 3.1 - 10.5 / 9 3 98.36524?"  
  
Almost immediately Pacchiri answered, "96.611893"  
  
Everyone in the class's jaws dropped except for Gentaru-Sensei, he quickly through another question at her, "What is 9.3658 / 6.369 3.14 28.33 - 5.9 / 6 9?" He grinned, no way she could answer this.  
  
Pacchiri spoke softly, "40.571192180876118699952896844089"  
  
Now even Gentaru-Sensei's jaw dropped as he said, "That's correct."  
  
Pacchiri smiled, at least she was good for something.  
  
Meanwhile Tsubasa was having some troubles of his own. He needed to get to the Digital World and quick but how? He couldn't wait till after his classes but he couldn't skip them. Oh, he wished this was easier.  
  
He grabbed the Cell-Phone-like thing known as a Digivice and ran towards the computer lab. He ran down the deserted hallways and stopped infront of the lab. He peered in through the window and saw a class in session.  
  
'Damn,' He cursed inside his head. Tsubasa never cursed out loud but would sometimes in the safety of his own head.  
  
Tsubasa took out the Digivice and held it in his hand. He raised his hand in the air, not knowing what he was doing. The Digivice's silver coat gleamed with light from the window and began to glow. Tsubasa held it close to his heart and said in his calmest voice, "Digiport open."  
  
He felt an adrenaline rush come across his body. The weird feeling where you have fun when you think you are going to die. He began to loose control of his body, his soul being pulled away. He felt everything turn black.  
  
The bell had rung and class ended. Pacchiri was walking down the hall way going towards her next class, Computer Science, when she saw an odd sight. Her best friend., Tsubasa, was on the ground.  
  
When he didn't move Pacchiri felt like something bad had happened so she picked him up and carried him to the nurse's office in the school.  
  
She felt a little uncomfortable because she was carrying Tsubasa but she tried to ignore it. When she finally got to the Nurse and explained that she found him on the ground like that the Nurse spoke.  
  
"I think he might've fainted." The Nurse said touching his forehead then running to the closet to get a thermometer. The Nurse was wearing a short white lab coat and some jeans. She also wore a pair of old fashioned boots.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Pacchiri asked in her most concerned voice.  
  
"Of course. Just go to class and don't worry about your boyfriend."  
  
Pacchiri blushed and walked over to the door then turned around and said, "He's not my boyfriend."  
  
The Nurse chuckled at her mistake, "Sorry, your friend."  
  
Pacchiri thanked the Nurse and bowed then walked into the hallway. She walked towards her next class.  
  
Although Tsubasa's body appeared motionless, his soul was moving, no, running.  
  
Tsubasa did land in the Digital World which was what he had planned but what he had not planned was where he landed.  
  
Tsubasa landed in a burning fire. Flame exploding all around. Rivers of lava at every turn. Tsubasa stood on a mountain, a burning mountain.  
  
Though he could not tell why Tsubasa knew Agumon was near. He felt his heart beat quicken as he took a step into the volcano.  
  
Fire burst everywhere and Tsubasa was, despite appearing emotionless, very scared. As if out of nowhere a strange thing jumped through the flames and landed next to Tsubasa.  
  
The thing seemed to be a man but he was on fire, "Hello, what are you doing here little boy?" The flaming man questioned looking at Tsubasa.  
  
Tsubasa spoke, "Looking for a friend."  
  
The thing spat, "Well look elsewhere. By strict order of MagnaDevimon. No one is allowed here."  
  
"Who is MagnaDevimon?"  
  
"Why, you," Said the flaming man, "How dare you defy my master!" The flaming man made a ball of fire appear in his hands and was ready to through it at Tsubasa, "Any last words?"  
  
Tsubasa glanced to his right noting something then looked back at the burning man, "Yes," Tsubasa smiled, "Sayanora."  
  
The flaming man looked at him unsure what to do for a moment. But during that moment an orange blur blasted across the volcano and right into the flaming man.  
  
The flaming man gasped, "You'll regret the day you battled me, Meramon."  
  
Tsubasa chuckled clutching his Digivice, "I don't think so," He turned the silver object towards the orange blur that was shaped like a dinosaur, "Agumon, digivolve."  
  
The blur, known as Agumon, smiled. He was enveloped in a brilliant light and then as the light died... nothing happened.  
  
"What?" Questioned Tsubasa.  
  
Meramon laughed, "Ha, fool. My master's powers prevent any digivoloution."  
  
Agumon and Tsubasa gasped at the same time.  
  
"Then what are we to do?" Agumon asked.  
  
"I have a plan: Run!" Tsubasa said grabbing Agumon and running as fast as he could.  
  
Tsubasa ran out of the volcano and looked around. The pathway down was destroyed. So the only way was up. He and Agumon continued to run until they reached the top of the burning mountain.  
  
"Now I got you!" Meramon yelled.  
  
Tsubasa began to think, 'My only idea is a risky one but it is the only one.'  
  
Now he spoke out loud, "Agumon jump!"  
  
Agumon replied quizzically, "What, that's..." but before he could finish the brown haired boy known as Tsubasa pulled him in and jumped.  
  
As the dinosaur and the boy were about to hit the lava something amazing happened. The lava began to glow and out from the lava an egg appeared. The egg had red and white striped and a white horn sticking out of the top. The egg flew up from the lava and when it touched Tsubasa's digivice he began to recite a phrase.  
  
"Silver armor energize!"  
  
Agumon felt a wave of power come over him and in a flash of light transformed into a magnificent beast.  
  
The beast appeared like Agumon but bigger and with the wings of a phoenix. It wore a white mask with a horn and a red armor. The beast spoke in a powerful yet gentle voice, "BurningGreymon. The Tsunami of Courage."  
  
Tsubasa fell onto BurningGreymon's back and together they flew up and out of the volcano. Once they reached the top they had a suprised for a friend.  
  
Meramon thought they had died. They had to. He turned his back unwittingly and just as he did a dragon in a red armor popped up behind him and punched him.  
  
Meramon was knocked all the way to the bottom of the Volcano and BurningGreymon's job was done.  
  
Tsubasa smiled looking around, "I think our job is done."  
  
He held the cell phone like Digivice in the air and said, "End Connection!" He then felt the same adrenaline rush he felt before and smiled knowing he was not alone.  
  
In the real world his eyes opened. In his arms was his best friend and digimon partner Koromon, he entered the real world with Tsubasa.  
  
Tsubasa hid Koromon in his backpack telling him to be quiet and got up.  
  
The nurse walked in the door just then and said, "Ah, I see you're up." She smiled, "You gave us quiet a scare there."  
  
Tsubasa was confused, "What happened?" He asked.  
  
The nurse spoke calmly, "You fainted but your friend brought you here."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"I think her name is um... Pacchiri?" The nurse said not sure of the name.  
  
"Yes, that is her name." He said quietly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You sure."  
  
Tsubasa was slightly annoyed now, "Yes." After the nurse let him go he walked around the school looking for Pacchiri. It was strange, no one seemed to be in the school. He looked up at the clock and realized why.  
  
'Heh," He chuckled, "Its four o' clock." He decided to go home. He walked out of the deserted building and on to the crowded streets.  
  
Pacchiri was walking down the street trying to get home but she could not help but think of Tsubasa.  
  
'The nurse said she'd be fine.' she kept telling herself. But for some reason she kept worrying.  
  
As she walked she slipped her hand into her pocket. She felt something and pulled it out. It looked like a cell phone, a silver one to be exact.  
  
'How did this get here?' She asked about to bring it to the police station so they could find who's it was. But something stopped her, some strange force but she felt as if she couldn't part with it. As of it was hers.  
-----------------------  
Please R and R!  
  



End file.
